The Necron Interference
by Mag'ladroth
Summary: Humanity did not discover a Prothean cache of weapons or technology in the Sol system. No, they discovered something older, grander, a race seeking to finish the last request of a sleeping god. This is my first story, as such, I do not own anything. I am very appreciative of replies and support. Also, cover image. Whoever it belongs to, just ask and I will take it down. Thanks!
1. Codex

**Alright dear readers. As the famous phrase goes, ask and ye shall receive. I was asked a couple of times for a codex of sorts. I have decided to include this separate chapter as a codex. Hopefully it shall clear up technical issues and expand on the lore of my little fanfiction. A bit of research and I think I have the general idea of what should be included. Without further adiu, here we go. Oh, and the Note section before and or after the chapter will now be in bold. As I said, ask and ye shall receive. Oh, and this shall only include what exists up to this point. If the story progresses far enough, there might be another two of these chapters, updating with specific details.**

_Dreadnaught Class warship:_

7.9 kilometers in length

Black reinforced Necrodermis armor plate, 9 meters thick

Three Armageddon class singularity power cores.

Fortress class shielding system, layered.

24 twin linked Gauss Beam cannon arrays, arranged to cover all angles of the ship. Effective range of 15 kilometers before weapon spread is too great.

1 spinal mounted Doomsday class Gauss particle beam. Effective range of 40 kilometers, however, size of targets designed to hit reduce need for accurate weapons.

4 half kilometer Fusion cell slug thrower 'sniping' cannon, arranged around the front of the ship with a twelve degree angle correction arc. Meant for long range engagements. Effective range of 29 kilometers.

2000 Neutrino Fusion Tri loaded Torpedo bays, resulting in 6000 torpedoes being able to be launched in under a minute.

Infinity class FTL drive. Utilizing dimensions higher than our own but just below the Warp, travel is capable. Punching a hole just on the edge of this dimension, space is significantly smaller than ours, and even the Warp. Current estimation can put the drive at 800 light years in a day.

_Discovery Class research vessel._

1 kilometer long. 4 single barrel Gauss beam cannons. Less powerful than other models, it is enough to make anyone think twice about attacking it. Equipped with more sensor equipment and labs than strictly necessary, it has the ability to scan for match heads on other planets. The first to explore possible Tomb Worlds and unmapped systems. Can be used in a combat role as real time data gathering ship. However, a surplus of research equipment reduces the defence capabilities of the ship drastically. It makes up for it with increased speed and evasion capabilities.

At any point in time, these ships are researching new applications for Necron technology, to exploring what secrets of the physical universe the Necron's never unlocked, to using experimental techniques to explore the warp.

_Spearhead Class fighter_

Two reality warp engines propel the ship up to unimaginable speeds.

Two Class 8 AI intelligences pilot the ship. One manages combat systems, while the second maintains a constant uplink with the mothership, using onboard sensor suites and the mother ship's own superior sensor array to generate a three dimensional map of the battlefield, available to the Combat AI.

Twin linked Gauss beam guns. Less powerful than ship based guns, but enough for most space superiority dogfights.

_Battlecruiser class_

840 Meters long, shaped much like a sword.

Four Twin linked Gauss beam turrets, arrayed on the 'wings' and nose of the ship. The nose of the ship hides a low grade sniping cannon, packing the most power in it's weapon class, but with a reduced effective range.

120 tri loaded torpedo launchers, for a total of 360 high yield torpedos.

Titan class Shielding provides more of a shield wall, able to protect smaller ships nearby.

Timeless class FTL phase drive. Slower than the infinity class, takeing on average 20 percent longer to travel.

_Frigate Class_

400 Meters long, more oval shaped, with a flat aft area.

6 Gauss stripper guns, meant for closer defence of allied ships.

IRON class Point defence network, firing high intensity lasers capable of burning through missile grade alloys.

30 boarding torpedos, with 10 shuttles in a concealed hanger in the belly of the ship.

_Ship to Ship Human marine_

Mark 3 battle plate armor. Class 2 infantry armor, covering a Necrodermis lined skin suit. Helmet construction is form fitted to each individuals skull, utilizing the living metal properties of Necrodermis to be harder than most known metal alloys of comparable thickness. Green optics continually scan the environment, relaying potential weaknesses in and around the wearer. For a purely intimidation factor, a large black trench coat made of Necrodermis weave is added.

(Note, when attempting to picture this outfit my dear readers, imagine this. Terminus Assault armor, without the extended shoulders. Green lines instead of red, with a Fallout New Vegas NCR duster. Except it's black. And not bullet marked.)

Class 3 semi action rail gun rifle. Because Gauss weaponry generates an incredible amount of localized heat, it's impossible to be used continuously by a human operator. Instead, revisiting the clip based design of semi automatic rifles of Earth's past, the semi action rail gun can fire a 5 gram slug up to 2000 feet per second. Much faster than a conventional bullet system, but slow enough that it doesn't pierce ship armor.

_Standard Necron Warrior_

Necron warrior. Made purely of Necrodermis. Power source is one Necron soul, bonded to the metal form. Virtually immortal, immune to almost all forms of damage.

One standard Necron Gauss rifle. Using advanced technology, it bypasses all known forms of shielding, stripping an object at the atomic layer, combined with a large amount of heat, destroys most objects on target. Recent human researches have added a stun feature. It causes first degree burns, but applies an electrical jolt that incapacitates the enemy.

Stands about 6 and a half feet high with a hunched neck. Skeletal appearance with green light glowing from within. Full combat abilities are unknown to this point, but units are very formidable. Only known weakness is extreme blunt force impact, preferably over a large surface area. Only known weapons to damage are tank grade rail gun weapons and higher. Interesting point, Necron warriors have the interesting ability to repair themselves over time. Despite orbital bombardment tests, a Necron warrior was still able to function several days later.

_Standard Boarding Pod_

Very simple in design. Instead of manually loading troops into pods and shooting them across space, the boarding pod is a small, missile like device. Upon striking the ship, a large explosive charge detonates, fracturing the hull. If penetration is successful, portal coordinates are registered in relation to the boarding pod, where troops may enter the ship without having to traverse space. In the event of emergency disembarkation, the pod can either generate a quick transfer portal, or hand rails along the side of the pod and fast travel out of the immediate area.


	2. Timeline

Timeline

500BCE: Citidel Council is founded. Asari and Salarian representatives make up the council at the moment. They mark this day by beginning a new calendar system, called Galactic Standard Time, or GST. First contact is made with the Volus, resulting in a galactic banking system, where the credit is the only form of currency. Turian unification war occurs, resulting in the united Turian Hierarchy.

1969 CE: Apollo 11 lands on the moon. Astronaut Neil Armstrong is the first human being to step foot on an astral body. Two days of rock analysis results in a televised find, completely accidental. A sharp, jagged piece of metal, half buried in the lunar dust is discovered. Limitation of supplies prevents any adequate samples from being taken. Only the surrounding soil is removed, as the object is deeply buried in the moon.

1971 CE: A joint expedition between the US, Canada, Japan and Britain send a space station into the moon's orbit. Billions of dollars are poured into this project, keeping it fueled and supplied. The moon base section of the station is de-coupled, resulting in a fully functional solar powered research base, right over the buried object. Efforts to uncover the object begin. Public opinion has forced the governments to set up a live television feed from the moon to the people.

1973 CE: Russia lowers the Iron Curtain, hoping to get involved in some measure on the Moon research project. While this happens on earth, part of the structure has been uncovered. It is found to be a ship of alien design. While only part of it is revealed, scientists on the moon are already forming conclusions.

1978 CE: With Russia in the fold, money flows faster into the Research project. The object is fully uncovered, revealing a crescent shaped ship, with a pyramid design on the back. The ship is 235 meters wide and 83 tall. Religion is questioned, as many forms of worship aren't compatible with alien life.

1980 CE: After two years, scientists manage to enter the ship. While the moon base expands and research begins, on Earth, all countries band together. A universal thought has been brought to attention. There is alien life, and we would be fools to stand divided before them. While individual countries still exist, they have banded together under the United Nations. Many new laws and regulations are made, with total support from the people. Most have to do with racism and discrimitory ideology, whilst others are more benign, such as the renaming of Earth to Terra.

1981 CE: A year of research has unveiled a host of new technologies. Primarily is the mode of providing power. The ship is found to run off of a type of singularity generator. The science is not understood at this point, so nothing is done with it in the long run. Smaller things though, such as metal alloys found inside the ship, are becoming used. They have remarkable strength and dexterity, whilst being remarkably easy to produce.

1985 CE: Scientists on the Moon base have done the unthinkable. One of the metal skeletons scattered around the ship was activated. Scientists attempted to communicate with it, but it was mostly unresponsive, looking back and forth between the scientists at the moon base. Fusion power is developed, with several fusion plants being constructed all over the earth.

1988 CE: The Skeleton Man, as it is called is still unresponsive. Scientists are certain it is some robotic form of life. However, without a way to interface their computers with it, they are unable to try and fix it. Efforts continue to speak to it. On earth, technologies are being discovered at a breakneck pace. The Personal computer is widespread, storing terabytes of data on slim drives, with detailed screens and high processing power.

1989 CE: The Anniversary of the Moon landing is celebrated. Scientists have finally managed to boot up the starship. Upon activation, the Skeletal Man becomes responsive. Within seconds, the information network, the 'Internet' was hacked and downloaded by Skeletal Man. Humanity watched with bated breath, as the world's greatest minds begin to converse with the being. What they find both amazes them and horrifies them.

1990 CE: A book is published regarding the alien species, known as the Necrons. It details the great war, the hate and scorn showed by 'greater' races of the galaxy during their time. It details the rise, the fall, the bio transference, and the later defection of the Void Dragon. With the Skeleton Man's help, the star ship is repaired, while the other skeleton men, or Necrons, are awakened. A trip to mars results in the greatest discovery of human history, the Black Box that houses the Void Dragon, a remnant from a war millions of years ago.

1992 CE: Humanity sets out on the star ship, with the help of the Necron crew, to a so called Tomb World. With the Void Dragon sleeping still, trapped in the black box, the Necron crew has decided humanity shall act as their Master. Part of the Void Dragon's Lament before his capture was the extinction of so many species.

1995 CE: Humanity opens the Tomb World, however, the sight before them is disheartening. The ages were not kind to the ships, resulting in many being inoperable. Upon suggestions from the UN and advice from the Necron Commander in charge of the Tomb World, Humanity begins to construct their own ships out of the living metal. Radical new methods employing the Necron Gauss tech are created, surpassing the creativity of the Necron. Humanity chalks this up to the idea that as a flesh being, they still can create, where as the Necron could only improve what was there.

1998 CE: The first colony class ship is launched, named '_Redemption'_. Within a month, the human colony is productive. With help of the Necron, Humanity has established a colony off world almost 30 years after the moon landing. Human ships, while created with the living metal known as Necrodermis, are very different from Necron ships in design, leaning towards bulky, utilitarian designs, clearly expressing their purpose in design.

2000 CE: The first human warship is launched. Standing at over one and a half kilometers, and armed to the teeth to fight whatever alien threat would oppose humanity. Utilizing gauss technology in different ways, the ship has been covered with beam turrets, while the ship itself is built around a spinal gauss gun and power core. It is the first in a line of _Defender _class ships. 8 more colonies have been found. On a side note, AI's are available publicly for whoever wants them. They are created through a mixture of Necron data storage and brain scanning technologies.

2050 CE: Efforts to open the black box have been unsuccessful. It seems as though it is the only downside. Humanity lives alongside the Necron warriors. They provide policing, security, and fill a military role alongside humans. It is difficult sometimes, as the emotionless construct that is a Necron doesn't always understand it's human masters.

2150 CE: Human expansion has covered the entire arm of the galaxy. The main limiting factor on human expansion is the population itself. Over 200 worlds have been colonized, with a defence fleet in position over each one. Ship creation has expanded, small ships being labeled between 1 and 3 kilometers in length. Medium ships are between 3 and 5, whilst large ships are anywhere from 5 and up. Massive ships, 8 kilometers long, among the largest currently owned by Humanity, are a Carrier class of ship. Fighters are actually a series of super responsive AI's, hooked up to an advanced sensor suite, supplemented by the mother ship itself. It is on the edge of the Shanxi colony that another object is found. An alien object.


	3. Emergance

Well, Great response to my first chapter and first story. I'm quite pleased with the results. From what I've seen, few people get such a response on their first story. I know there were a few errors with the ships and other such things, but I will attempt to fix them here. Oh, and a reviewer commented on the fact that humanity still had a god emperor? No, not in this story. As much as I love the guy, he's not here. Here, without further ado, is chapter two.

Space, an endless expanse of blackness, dotted with oasis' of light, burning orbs of hydrogen plasma. Around these stars were planetoids, heaps of rocks gathered together, or in some cases, large giants made entirely of gas, orbiting around the star. It was at a particular oasis of light though, that there was increased activity.

Through the blackness drifted a ship, black as the space around it, a trifecta of engines at the back, glowing white as ethereal energies pushed it along. It's destination, an artifact of archeological interest, orbiting this star once every thousand earth years.

The ship, massive in scale, almost a full 8 kilometers long, was suited for war. When noticed, it's form was angular, thick armor plates covering it's almost tubular dimensions. Running the length of the ship was a spinal mounted Gauss canon, capable of punching a hole in a planet if need be. Arrayed along both sides were extended mantels, mounted upon were large guns. Each barrel was a collection of 4 rectangular structures, lights glowing green in the light. The twin linked heavy Gauss beam weapon was double mounted, or one on top and one on the bottom of the extended mantle. 6 of those ran along each side. Along the top were thousands of circular depressions, each holding a complement of armor piercing high explosive torpedoes. Arrayed around the front end were a series of lighter cannons, their barrels nigh a half kilometer long. With only a few degrees of movement, they could take out a target many thousands of kilometers away, with a striking distance further than the sensors of the ship itself. Arrayed in a grid like fashion were Gamma pulse lazors, designed to repel slow moving projectile weaponry and boarding craft. In addition, the entire bottom of the vessel split open, revealing thousands of fighters, each controlled by a dual AI system. The ship itself was protected by several overlapping fortress class shield systems. Finally, the entire thing was powered by three macro singularity cores, with numerous cold fusion generators in place as backups. The ship, the _Venerator, _was truly a mobile space superiority platform with no equal. The only other equal was the 9 and a half kilometer carrier ship.

White engines pushed the giant vessel forward, the tuning fork shape of the object ahead of them glowing blue, spinning rings turning lazily.

On board the Dreadnaught class ship, the bridge was subdued, calm, relaxed even. While banks and banks of Necron computational units managed the endless streams of data, hooked into their consoles with great black cables, green segments glowing. Working with devoted AI intelligences, they made sure systems were working, while the singularity cores remained stable.

The human compliment of the bridge deck included a few consoles of human operators, relaying specific data to the captain, who was also human.

In his late 50's, Captain James Cutter commanded one of the most powerful ships in the Human Necron empire. His current goal was, interesting to say the least. The debriefing had told him the object was some sort of FTL drive, activating when a general signal was sent. His job was to travel through the relay, already deemed safe by several probes, both manned and unmanned.

"Sir, we are within estimated activation range of the object," announced an operator. Cutter nodded.

"Send the signal and hold on. Set us at yellow alert." There was a chorus of 'Aye-aye's' and so forth. The bridge, once visible in its bright white light, darkened, before green lighting took over, providing almost more detail than before.

"Shields are primed and ready sir, weapons on standby," reported the weapons officer.

"Signal sent. Object is powering up." The main screen, which was more or less a two story monitor composed of several camera overlays, showed the object.

Indeed, with the signal sent, the rings began to spin faster and faster, the blue light shining brighter and brighter. Nearby were several research ships, but several kilometers out, obviously recording the proceedings.

Without warning, a bright blue lightning bolt struck the ship, running its length. Before Cutter could respond, space warped, pulling at the edges. A moment of brightness as the screen went white, then nothing.

Space was as it should be, black, with a star in the distance.

"Sir, running spacial scans, the stars aren't matching up." Cutter sat up straighter as reports began to flood in. The star was different, class 3 instead of the class 4 they had left behind, while the star pattern was nothing they were familiar with. There were no planets in this area, instead just a giant asteroid belt orbiting the star.

"Sir, sensors indicate three distinct energy signatures on the other side of the system. One is confirmed as another relay." Cutter nodded.

"And the other two?" he asked, leaning forward. His blue naval uniform shining darkly from the green lighting.

"Unknown. Signature alpha is throwing off sporadic bursts of energy, while Beta appears to be heading away." Cutter nodded, thinking. His fingers scratched at his beard, pulling slightly.

"Bring us around, Get us a clear image." The crew got to it. Angling the ship, the engines powered up, pushing the great ship onward.

POV CHANGE

In a flash of white light, a ship appeared. Damaged, only half working, no weapons, and with minimal life support. It was shaped much like a wheel with a large handle, white, with large cargo pods of varying colors strapped onto the side. There were a few holes, black smoke pouring out of them. The wheel like structure was rotating slowly, grinding to a halt as part of the jagged hole caught in the gears. On the back, two faint orange lights sputtered, desperately trying to push the ship forward.

Behind it, another flash of white light appeared, presenting another ship. This one was almost twice as large as the first. A conglomeration of rusted plates, bolted on weapons and shield modules, it was still far superior to the smaller ship.

Onboard the first ship, suited figures ran about, hastily repairing systems, rerouting computer paths and trying to get the mass effect engine online.

In a command chair on the bridge, one man was shouting orders.

"Reroute power to the engines and rear shields. Ignore the weapons, we need to get that mass effect field back online. Engineering, what's the status of the drive core?" Over a rusted, aged intercom, a voice answered back.

"Sorry sir, but even if we could, we've bled too much eezo. There's no way to make a jump!" the ship rocked as another volley of shots hit the ship. Explosions echoed from the depths of the ship, the com signal to the engineering department cut off.

"Sir, I'm reading an energy signature, other side of the system!" shouted one, the voice unit on her mask giving it a slight mono stereo sound.

"Send a distress call! Anybody is better than the Batarians behind us!" shouted the captain.

POV CHANGE

"Sir, we're receiving a signal from the damaged ship, Alpha." Cutter nodded.

"Bring it on screen." Nodding, the comms operator pushed a button, replacing the field of view with the transmission.

A headshot of a person was there, shouting something over the sounds of obvious battle. His head was encased in some sort of helmet, while the rest of him had what appeared to be a hardsuit. The visor was a clear purple, while the faint glow of eyes was visible. An explosion rocked the vessel, the transmission cutting out.

Cutter frowned. Of all things, this was not expected. He was hoping for a nice planet for colonization, maybe some alien ruins. Not an ongoing space battle, clearly once sided.

"Sir, how do you wish to proceed?" Cutter leaned back.

"Initiate burst FLT jump. Get us right up and close and hit ship Bravo with EMP pulse. Prepare boarding parties for ship Alpha. Human boarding parties please. Prepare a Necron barding party for the other ship." The operators nodded.

"Initiating burst FLT jump. Projected firing solutions, EMP pulse emitters charged and ready. Jumping in 3 – 2 – 1, now."

Right in front of the ship appeared a red disk, wide enough for the ship to pass though. A sudden bright white flash, and the engines propelled the ship into the portal.

On the other end of the system, approximately one kilometer away from both ships, the portal reappeared. A huge, black ship poured out, obscuring the vision of the two ships. Guns larger than the ships themselves were present, aimed in their direction. Before either ship did anything, a blue, webbed wave shot from a section of the ship, striking the Batarian cruiser. At once, the ship became little more than scrap.

Onboard the first vessel, the Quarian scout known as _Vassar, _Captain Dra'Kota vas Vassar was stunned. If sensors were right, the mystery ship was over eight kilometers long, with weapons bigger than his entire ship.

"Captain, multiple pods have detached from the vessel and are heading for our ship and the Batarian ship. Orders?" Dra'Kota sat in his command chair, thinking.

"There is nothing we can do. Our weapons are inoperable and we don't have the means to repel boarders. See if you can direct them to docking cradle 4. It's still intact, yes?" The Quarian tech nodded, pushing a few buttons on the still working consol. If everything worked out properly, the lights on docking cradle 4 were on, while the lights everywhere else were off.

Meanwhile, with the Batarian ship, the crew were nervous. It had seemed like a successful job, hit the Quarian vessel, raid the wreckage, go home. Now they were adrift, with no idea of what was outside. The lack of windows was the result of extra armor plating being welded over.

"So, what do you think happened, drive core malfunction?" asked one Batarian, leaning against a section of a wall. His friend was pacing, holding a rifle.

"I don't know. If so, I hope it's fixed. Nailing those vagrants would have made my day." The first was about to respond when two things happened.

First, the wall exploded, introducing the unshielded occupants of that particular hall to the harsh vacuum of space.

Second, three silver skeletons, carrying green glowing weapons appeared. On silent orders, their weapons adopted a blue sheen, and they went to work, stunning the ship's occupants.

Onboard the _Vassar, _there was a small compliment of people waiting outside airlock 4. Chiefly amongst them was the captain, with a few other officers and a basic marine guard. All two of the marines still alive on the ship. There had been, of course, the sound of a docking clamp on the other side of the door, and some noise of disembarkation, but without a working video feed inside, they had no idea what was going on.

"Is the door even working at this point?" asked Dra'Kota, sighing. He could be in a hundred other places right now, helping with repair efforts. Instead, he had to see to this... problem.

"I think so sir, let me just-" Whatever the Quarian woman wanted to say was forgotten as the airlock doors opened, revealing the occupants.

Clad in black hardsuits, with black plate metal over exposed or high traffic areas, with sweeping black trench coats, stood 10 figures. The two in the front had weapons of some sort, what looked like a really large mass accelerator weapon. Their helmets were black as well, green dots in place of their eyes.

Behind them, the 8 other people had various supplies, some looking medicinal in nature, other technological. The rear most figure had a large backpack on, an antenna poking up, just past the top of his head.

What Dra'Kota couldn't get over though, was how _Quarian _they looked.


	4. Contact

**Alright, consulting some reviews, I realize my numbers were slightly off. I have possibly played too much Eve online. Battles are a bit closer, usually within a 100K. Although, blaster fan here, so weapon ranges are much shorter. Regarding the weapon ranges, ignore them. Yes, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.**

Boarding officer James Erickson was, more than a bit stunned. His briefing had only elaborated that he and his team were to board the unknown ship and render assistance, if possible. The briefing had only told him that they didn't know what they looked like, what they spoke, if they spoke. All he knew was he had two guns and a boat load of ship based repair equipment. The aliens he found on the ship, were surprising.

Of all the fantastical ideas of what an alien might look like, even taking into consideration Necron knowledge base data, the aliens looked so... human.

Of course, there were obvious differences. For one, they were dressed in some sort of skin tight hazard suit. Perhaps some type of hard suit? The second main difference was their appendages. Three, slightly longer fingers instead of five, shorter ones. Two toed feet, covered in metal armor plate instead of a foot like him. And the lower leg itself was bent backwards, curved gracefully behind.

His sensor suit inside his armor began to scan the environment, taking in a few surprising details. One, the only microbial contaminants he could find were stuck to his suit. This ship was completely sterile, having no microbial growth in sensor range.

Second, the air itself was filled with a disinfectant. This place was probably cleaner than most Empire research ships. His sensor suite was telling him about an almost complete lack weaponry. Well, at least thing's weren't starting off hostile.

"Greetings. Boarding officer James Erickson, Team 2. I come with nothing but good intentions from the Human Necron Empire. Are you in need of assistance?" Unsurprisingly, the alien didn't understand. Resisting the urge to scratch his head and sigh, James emptied the clip of his weapon. A thin metal brick fell out, open at one end, his gloved hand catching it neatly. Turning to the side, he handed it to his second in command.

The alien commander, wearing some type of hazard suit with brilliant red and gold wraps surrounding certain areas, did the same, handing his pistol and what appeared to be a copper cylinder to the one next to him.

"Permission to come aboard?" To accentuate his point, he gestured at the airlock door groove. The alien commander nodded, stepping to the side slightly, arms open. Smiling under his mask, James stepped forward. With no apparent hostilities yet, he put his finger to his ear, activating the com.

"This is Boarding officer Erickson. Peaceful contact has been initiated. No apparent relation to anything in the Necron database. Beginning first contact protocols. Out."

"We read you Contact team. Boarding squad two has subdued the other ship and is in the process of constructing a translator protocol. Standby for further updates." The transmission cut, leaving Erickson and his squad to their own devices.

He looked at the crew of aliens before him. They were sizing him and his crew up, not really sure what to make of each other. Sighing, he rubbed a gloved hand over his head. He prayed the translator program would be ready soon.

**Onboard Batarian Ship**

The three Necron, two warriors and a lord, firing stun bolts, had quickly finished the crew off. Their stunned, sleeping bodies were stacked in rows in what passed for a cargo hold. Inwardly, the head of their little group, a Necron with an elaborate headpiece, metal linked cape and war scythe, scoffed. Necron technology could expand a space many times its original size. Human thinking had just expanded on that principle, making a space that looked several hundred meters long, actually several kilometers long.

Beside him were two Warriors, carrying a Gauss flayer with a stun bolt modification. The lord turned to one of the warriors, a distinctive white streak on his face. Possibly from the slug throwing weapons, if a quarter gram piece of metal could be called a slug.

"Bring me the captain." The warrior didn't nod, didn't salute, only complied. Walking through the rows of bodies, he stopped at one, garnished in gold and silver with fabric of a higher quality than the other bodies.

"Wake him." The Necron nodded, aiming the blue tinted Gauss flayer at the captain. Instead of a solid green beam of energy, an electric bolt shot out, hitting the four eyed captain in the stomach. Eyes opened, mouth in silent protest.

Quick as lightning the Necron Lord reached down with a five fingered hand, grasping the captain's head. His entire being was absorbed, the sum total of his knowledge absorbed, sorted, and anything important saved, while the rest was discarded. Releasing the now smoking body from his hand, the Necron lord straightened up, pondering the information.

"Slavers. With a social system based upon blood and lineage. They would be very resistant to change. They would most likely see us as cattle." Turning to the two Necron warriors, he spoke, while uploading a report to the captain of his ship.

"Copy the computer database of this ship. Construct a translation package for the other boarding team, then overload the engines." The units simply moved, giving no visual indication of orders being received. One headed aft, while the other headed for the bridge. Rather than actually interface with the primitive holograms, the Necron warrior placed his hand on the console and began to interface with the computer, brute forcing paper thin security firewalls with millennia old programs forged from the mind of the Void Dragon himself.

**On Board the Quarian Ship**

Erickson looked at his arm as it beeped. The other aliens looked, one or two actually flinching. Tapping the mail icon, he read the script, a stream of Necron hieroglyphic scrolling across the tacpad on his arm. Pushing a few buttons, the translation program was uploaded to his suits external speakers.

"Greetings. My name is James Erickson, boarding officer of the _Venerator_. On behalf of the Human Necron Empire, I extend the hand of peace." For symbolic sake, he held out his hand, his posture relaxed yet firm.

The alien in front of him looked surprised. Whether this was from a sudden perfect understanding of spoken language to the offer of peace, Erickson wasn't sure. The alien in front of him didn't raise his hand, but did speak back. Thankfully it was understandable.

"Greetings. I am Captain Dra'Kota vas Vassar, of the cruiser the _Vassar,_ of the Quarian Migrant Fleet. It is an honor to meet you. I am not sure we would have survived without help." Dra'Kota looked between Erickson and his men, all dressed the same. The only difference was that while the men had a bronze or copper stripe along their right arm, Erickson had a silver one.

Erickson lowered his hand, seeing as he wasn't going to get anywhere with an empty handshake. "My captain asks that you and a small retinue of either guards or officers accompany you to the _Venerator._ That is, if acceptable."

Dra'Kota nodded, if hesitantly. Bringing his three fingered hand up, an orange structure took shape over his arm, some information scrolling by. A few quick taps with his two main fingers and it vanished.

"I shall be bringing the only two people I feel are suited for the task of meeting a new species, if that is acceptable," stated Dra'Kota. At that moment, the two said people arrived. One was wearing a red plated version of the biohazard suit, with some cream colored cloth covering the obviously male physic. The other was clearly female, dressed in black and purple. The cloth was purple, embroidered with white swirls.

"This is Kal'Reegar vas Necote, a marine. His companion is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, our chief engineer at the moment and the daughter of one of our fleet admirals. They will accompany myself with you." Erickson nodded. A quick hand wave and his men holstered weapons, moving to transfer crates inside the pod.

"My men will remain aboard. They will work with your crew to repair what they can, as I understand your ship has undergone serious damage. They posses fabrication technologies that should help." Stepping to the side, Erickson gestured with his hand. Warily, the three Quarians boarded the vessel, taking seats on the somewhat comfortable seats.

As the door sealed closed, Erickson could hear his men beginning to converse with the Quarian people nearby. Probably to get 3D models of the stuff they would replicate.

**Earth, Imperial Fleet Headquarters.**

The men seated around the table were varied, while some, but only a few, were not even human. The people in the room all had the same black armor on, with a few protective plates, covered in a black trench coat. What made them different was the addition of a Platinum strip along their left arm, with a series of gold rings around the sleeve, marking them as fleet admirals.

"Jameson, I hear you have news?" The question came from Admiral Fredrick, a man in his 60's, with greying hair and warm green eyes.

"Indeed Fredrick. The _Venerator, _an 8 kilometer dreadnaught, was investigating an alien relic, floating in space." A few of the admirals bristled, suddenly becoming more alert.

"Rest assured, it was neither Eldar, Ork or Old one Construction. They have not reared their heads yet, and it remains so. Regardless, the _Venerator_ activated the object. It is an FTL device, something like our inertialless drive, except much less advanced. It appears two of these 'relays' created a tunnel of space where there is no mass. It then accelerates an object to the other end, adding mass to slow it down. Almost instantaneous, but much less efficient." The Admirals nodded, following the debrief on their neural links.

"The object itself is about 7 million years old. Data gathered on the other end ascertained that they were built around the same time. On the other end of this relay, the _Venerator _plotted another relay. We can only assume there is a network of these, joining specific areas. But that's not the interesting part." Tapping a few buttons, a physical hologram appeared, showing the _Venerator_ next to a smaller ship, shaped like a pizza roller.

"Upon entering the system, the _Venerator_ found two ships, one on the receiving end of an ass kicking." A few chuckled, while the Silent Necron in the room just stared.

"The race is specifically called the Quarian, a race of bipedal creatures not too dissimilar to humans, except for obvious differences." Another button press and a three dimensional model of a Quarian with their suit appeared.

"First, the two toed feet. Possibly provides more stability, but we can't be sure. The leg is curved in such a way it provides a faster walking speed, but not much else. Besides two fingered hands and an opposable thumb, they are exactly like us. At least, until we can get more info. A basic translator was set up, but too many of the terms and idioms can't translate over without more of an in depth scan."

Seeing the admirals were listening, Jameson continued, opening another hologram.

"We have been able to pull, from the record of a 'Batarian' ship, the galactic situation happening next door. There is a ruling council called the Citidel council, presided over by three chief races. As this is a brief overview, in depth knowledge has been forwarded to your computers." A few of the admirals pushed a button, opening a blue holographic screen.

"Besides these exist member species. While they exist, this citadel council prefers to use them and their resources for their benefit. Among these are the Batarians, a race of slavers. They are where we pulled the information from, right before the ship was destroyed."

"The Quarian species actually has no homeworld. In short, they lost it in a war of their own creation, and now float amongst the stars on ships. The Geth, the winners of this war, are a race of sentient machines." A few of the admirals were looking at this information, while other's watched Jameson.

"I have tasked the _Venerator _to come to Charlie station, in hopes of forming some kind of diplomatic peace. It is my opinion to make ourselves known to this council, but end it there. Preparation must continue should we come upon any of the old enemies." The room went silent, even the Necrons not moving.

Leaning forward, Jameson intertwined his fingers, resting on his elbows. "Despite what we may do, I fear events will move against us, however small. We never predicted a galactic government, let alone one this full of corruption and decay. The choices made here will impact us greatly. We recess for one hour." The admirals stood up, significantly slower, either pondering or troubled by Jameson words. For now, a diplomatic party was being sent to Charlie station, while fleets were being repositioned in accordance with this 'relay.'


	5. Impressions

**Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnd it's chapter 4! Well, technically 5 but story wise it's chapter four. Thank you for all the reviews, they have given me ideas. I am still figuring out ranges. I might come up with a perfectly decent solution for them, but until then, enjoy. **

**Onboard the Venerator**

Captain James Cutter, commander of the powerful Dreadnaught, stood in the hangar. Around him were a compliment of both Human and Necron troops. Arrayed around the designated landing area for the boarding pod, Human troops, carrying railguns, stood stiffly at attention. Behind them, one for every two humans, were Necron Lynchguards, ready to place their kite shield in front of the human defenders, should the situation go south. Several phased Deathmarks were placed around the hangar in the upper rafters, again, should the situation devolve into fighting.

He and his aid, the Necron Lord Vargard Obyron, or 'Obi' for short, stood waiting for the shuttle. While he made sure his uniform was presentable, Obi just stood there, white armor gleaming, staff held in his one hand, planted firmly on the ground.

Off in the distance, he could see the shape of the pod gliding towards the hanger bay. Behind that, the pizza roller shaped ship. Already with the help of the boarding party, it was improving. The spinning apparatus had started back up, albeit slowly.

The small boarding party, according to the last update, had subdued the Batarian crew, and was in the process of overloading the ship itself, while looking for anything important. Cutter glanced up, seeing the ship itself was in the hangar and was now landing.

Small black landing struts extended from the boarding pod, anti grav generators onboard making sure it was an equal weight on both sides to within a microgram. Red lights blinked in a rectangular shape, outlining the ramp.

With a hiss and a rush of escaping white gas, the plank lowered, clunking on the deck.

"Ah shit," mumbled Cutter, seeing the interior. Simultaneously, Obi stepped in front of Cutter, taking a defensive posture. 15 rail guns were leveled and aimed, while 9 kite shields were deployed, protecting them. 15 red dots lit up the interior of the vessel.

Inside, Erickson was being held in front, with what appeared to be a type of shotgun aimed at the back of his uncovered head. Behind him were the three aliens. One, the purple female one, had the shotgun. Behind her were the other two, one in a deep blue colored wraps, while the other was wearing bright red and tan.

"Obyron, please step aside. Let me handle this," asked Cutter. It took a second, but the massive Necron stepped to the side, but kept the staff leveled.

"Greetings, I am Captain Cutter, commander of the-"

"Yes, we know, the _Venerator, _a Dreadnaught of the Human Necron alliance. What you failed to mention was the sapient robotic species! You're all at risk! They could turn and kill you at any second!" snapped the one in deep blue. Erickson, his hands on top of his head, could only shrug.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction," he voiced, weakly.

"Erickson, I don't think we could have expected that kind of reaction either. Now, would you kindly lower your weapon and we'll avoid bloodshed."

"Then tell your mechanical monsters to abandon the ship!" That came from the girl. Cutter, and Erickson, winced when she dug the barrel of the gun further into his exposed head.

"That is very much impossible, as they don't quite fit the description. Did Officer Erickson tell you about the Necron?" The somewhat blank looks, well, from what he could tell, those visors hit a lot, were confused. They had probably made the connection between the Necron and the giant metal skeletons, but anything other than that was unknown.

"The Necron serve humanity just was we serve them. They are a sentient entity. As such, we will not 'throw them out' as you put it. Now lower your weapons."

The three occupants, the one in deep blue not having a gun, were silent. Finally, after what seemed forever, there was a response.

"Lower your guns. We're already in trouble with the council. The last thing our species needs is another species hating us." Almost reluctantly, the woman lowered her shotgun, while the red colored male lowered his small pistol.

"Good. See, cooperation is possible." Erickson looked relieved, standing up and moving out of the pod, if rather quickly. The escort around Cutter lowered their guns, but Obi, the Lynchguards, and the Deathmarks were still in position.

"As captain of the _Venerator_ I welcome you onboard. I hope that we can come to some sort of peace and exchange of knowledge between our two governments." In all actuality, Cutter knew exactly what the galactic situation was. Information pulled from the Batarian computers and the Quarian computers, thanks to the boarding party, had given him a full rundown of the galactic power. Apparently they had no sense of security, as planetary coordinates, technological info, and head of government was all public information. That data had already been relayed to High Command.

"What about the Batarians?" Cutter looked at the red armored Quarian.

"They have been found guilty of slavery and unprovoked attack upon a defenceless species. The only reason we interfered the way we did with your conflict was because our first contact protocol dictates as such. If we are to encounter a civilization, we are to neutralize on captains discretion and engage talks." The Quarian in the blue wraps accepted the logical, if militaristic viewpoint. To be honest, a galaxy with a few less Batarians was a better galaxy overall.

**Later**

Cutter sat at the head of the table. It was a replica, not actual wood, but the Necrodermis metal was manipulated, along with a micro thin hologram and shield to simulate the actual wood texture.

To his right was his navigational officer and head of human security, human division. To his left were the three Quarian crew members. Clearly they were tense, even with the removal of the Necron warriors.

There was Dra'Kota, the captain of the _Vassar_. He found it odd the captain of the ship would so willingly come over. Second was Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, the ships chief engineer. Again, it was odd so many high ranking individuals apart of a boarding party. It's not like this was Star Trek or anything. The third was Kal'Reeger vas Necote, a high ranking marine, brought along so that there was some modicum of protection.

"Well, glad you could sit down for a civilized discussion. I am Captain James Cutter, captain of the _Venerator_. These two are my Chief of navigation and head of security. Now, please, I would like to know why you held my boarding officer hostage." Leaning forward, he crossed his fingers, looking at the purple visors of the Quarian representitives.

"You have AI's onboard you ship. At any moment they run the risk of turning on you and killing you all!" Cutter nodded, resting backwards a bit.

"They are not AI's. The Necron are a sentient race of beings, crafted to fight the great enemy. Because of your position, that is all I am permitted to tell you. But, to belay your fears, they are not artificial intelligences. It is true however, we have artificial intelligences."

The Quarian's looked at each other, silently communicating. For once, the captain was at a loss. Body language was not a universal concept, despite what many would think.

After what felt like a few minutes, Dra'Kota turned to Cutter.

"How do you prevent your AI's rebelling?" The question was simple, cautious, yet the answer needed to be clear and concise.

"I am unsure as to how you developed your AI's, however, ours are created from a person's flash cloned brain. It is a complicated process, but the end result is a very lifelike AI, who knows instinctually that they are not human, but an equal none the less."

"A cloned brain. You posess this technology?" Cutter nodded, grinning slightly.

"I'm only a captain, so I'm not as informed about the latest technological and biomedical advances, but I know enough to get around."

The three Quarians looked at eachother, more of the silent communication going on.

Cutter leaned back into his seat slightly, scratching his ear. This might take a while.

**Earth, Imperial Fleet Headquarters**

A second meeting, regarding the first contact situation, was taking place.

"Jameson, is there an update on the situation?" Admiral Fredrick, covered in shadows, only visable by the embers of his cigar.

"Yes. Contact has been made, and the entirity of the Batarian and Quarian ships databases have been copied. Required translation programs are being distributed onboard the Venerator. We have already verified that the Quarian's, nore the rest of the citadel species, as they call themselves, have any knowledge of our enemies."

There was a veritable rush of air, as several people let out pent up breaths.

"So, do you have any suggestions on how to handle this situation, since any possible contact with our enemies has been negated?" queried a random Admiral. Fredrick nodded.

"As contact with this galactic entity is something to note, it matters very little to us. Definitly we should pursue diplomatic relations, if only to keep them placated." A few admirals nodded, but most just gazed thoughtfully.

Admiral Jackson, one of the younger Admirals, leaned forward.

"I suggest a small fleet to support the _Vennorator._ As well as a registered diplomat. Quite frankly, devoting too many resources to this would be a waste."

"I agree. Say, two carriers, 8 cruisers with support frigates, and a colony ship on standby?" Nods of agreement circled the table. Jameson, standing in the middle of the podium at the center of the admirals, nodded.

"I shall dispatch the fleet to Captain Cutter's authority. I hereby promote him to rear Admiral for the duration of our involvement with this galactic entity."

_**[A.N.] So there. It's taken me almost three months I think to figure out this chapter. I dislike it. I've been attempting to figure out where to go with it. I've figured I'll leave it here, do a time jump nect chapter.**_

_**In other news, I'm heading to college! Yeh! So... I promise you an update... within two months.**_

_**Maybe...**_

_**Hopefully...**_

_**It's the spirit of the promise that counts. **_

_**But seriously, I'll try to get you guys an update sooner. Then again... I have a chunk of time on my hands with litterally... nothing... to do. So maybe you'll be lucky and get a chapter before september! **_


	6. The Fall of Titans

**Hello dear readers! It is I! And with a review that came just that much sooner. Now, I have some information that hopefully details why I was taking so long with that last chapter. You see, my computer has been dying. And I don't mean just a little, oh its slowing down dying. I'm talking about full on system restor, begin from anew, install linux to squeeze that little extra bit of life out of it. I'm scedualed to get a new comp middle of next week, so that's nice. Now, thank ye for the reviews, all I'm willing to say is more than a few of you were right on the money with what I was thinking of doing with this story. The objective is to remain as close to the proven formula in crossover fanfiction, yet at the same time, deviate enough to make mine unique. But, without further adiu, the story.**

2150: Humanity makes first contact with a Quarian ship. Upon rescue of the crew from the destabilized drive core, diplomatic negotiations begin with the admiralty board. In return for keeping the secret of Humanity for the time being, they promise to supply the Migrant Fleet with part fabrication stations. With the Colony ship on standby, the Human fleet hunts through systems for a suitable planet. Novam Terram, or New Earth is founded, being far enough away from Council space so as to grow, until such a time as Humanity seeks to introduce themselves onto the galactic stage. The capital city is Sakresh.

It is discovered that the Mass Relay was actually the long lost Mu Relay, blown from it's orbit in a supernova, having regained alignment in the Milky Way Galaxy, connecting the the closest relay in existance. This would explain the lengthened travel time of the support fleet, being a few minutes, rather than seconds. This discovery is kept from the Migrant fleet, for military reasons. The entire situation comes under command of Fleet Admiral Cutter, with Ambassador Udina managing future political negotiations.

2200: Eden Prime grows, becoming a fully realized colony. With 4.5 million citizens, they are a self sufficient colony. Contrary to usual colony plans, many of the larger cities and settlements are built below ground. The surface only has a few cities, amounting to a few hundred thousand of it's citizens. A Dyson Ring is built around the sun, providing energy and stellar material for construction.

2205: After deliberating for an extended period of time, it is decided first contact is acceptable with the Citadel Council. A small detatchment of ships, containing a Battlecruiser and three frigates is dispatched, heading clear to the other side of the known relay network to make first contact.

Present Day

The diplomatic battle fleet, named First Contact, was comprised of the battlecruiser _Invictus, _and three Frigates, approached the dormant Mass Relay. Intelligence gathered from unnamed sources had led to this mission. Activating the mass relay would attract the attention of a Passing Salarian STG ship. After that, they were to engage Diplomatic relations.

A fair bit of deliberation had left humanity with two choices regarding the first contact. They could either make contact with the Asari, a rather diplomatically inclined species. Or the Salarians, who were short lived geniuses. The Turians were deemed too militant for first contact, given that the first species out of the citadel species they met the more or less enslaved.

"Sir, Mission start is now." Captain Miles Baker nodded. Dressed in the formal uniform of the Empire, a black military uniform, with green piping, a name tag and rank in the form of gold, silver, platinum and bronze bars, he was a cutting figure. A smooth black hat, with the symbol of the Empire stitched on the front sat atop his head. The bridge crew were dressed much the same, with differences depending on rank.

"Note it in the logs, Operation First Contact has begun. Please activate the relay." The navigator nodded, bringing up a program. A simple program, gifted by the Quarians in exchange for hydrogen fusion engines. Current models were He3 fusion generators, making it clean, but resource dependant. Standard He fusion generators could be powered by the most plentiful element in existence, hydrogen.

A pulse was sent out, striking the dormant relay the Council knew as Relay 712. Power levels spiked, ice began to melt, and the dynamo core began to spin, emitting a harsh blue glow.

"Mass Relay 712 is online. Council warning beacon detected from our probe on the other end. Engaging cloak on probe." On the other end of the relay, a small, crescent shaped probe, barely 50 meters across, shimmered before vanishing from sight. It was still there, but phased out of reality.

"STG ship projected arrival in 5 minutes. Awaiting orders sir." The Probe managment station finished her report, keeping an eye on the live feed from the probes camera.

"Phase jump us to the other side." Shortly after using the Mu Realy to enter this galaxy, it was discovered relay travel had a detrimental affect to Necrodermis metals. The mass altering properties of Element Zero was found, with repeated exposure to the mass relay, to form micro fissures in the superstructure. The _Venerator _had been in drydock for a month getting the fissures fixed.

The quite engine hum increaesed in pitch, becoming audible to the unaided ear. A slight shudder through the deck and a flash of white light and the transit was done. Around them, there were new constelations, a new sun, a Mass Relay behind them, and four frigates materializing in a wedge formation slightly below the horizontal axis of the _Invictus. _

"Blue shift detected. Incomming ship, ETA 7 minutes." A green hologram took shape, being between the bridge crew and the viewport. It showed the _Invictus _and her escorts, as well as a green rod aimed through the formation. A green ball was flashing, traveling the length of the tube, representing the incoming ship's progress.

"Align the fleet towards the incomming ship. Prepare cyber warfare suites and first contact package. We play this by the book people." The human operators nodded, keying in commands. Below, Necron pilots and operators wired into their consols began carrying out their orders.

Rather quickly, the fleet turned, facing the projected path of the incomming ship. A countdown was hovering above the display, a red sphere showing the projected arival zone.

"Projected arrival in 30 seconds. 20 seconds. 10 seconds. Blue shift decreasing." In a flash of blue light, a ship appeared.

At once, the LADAR ship identification system identified the ship. At 350 meters, Citadel Council labled it as a frigate. Comparitavely, Human ships would classify it as a Corvette. It was beige colored, built like a ship more at home on the sea than the tides of space. Obvious weapon emplacements were scattered all over, with a large spinal gun clearly making the bottom of the ship.

"Begin handshake protocal."

**Onboard the **_**Discovery**_

The _Discovery _ was a Salarian STG ship. Relatively new, it sported a powerful sensor suite, weapons systems, and was famed to have a crew size of only a couple dozen.

"Sir, unknown fleet hovering just outside the relay. Three Cruisers and a light Dreadnaught. The relay is active. First contact in action." The sensors tech, a short salarian with longer horn on his head, dark beige skin and a white military uniform rattled off the information scrolling down his screen.

The captain, a taller Salarian with lighter skin, nodded, quickly thinking.

"Send a first-" He was about to continue when it all went to preverbial hell.

The lights began to flash, screens began to flicker, before the main screen, what was reffered to as the viewport, but was actually a monitor showing a fiew outside, blacked out.

"Sir. Something has penetrated the computer system." Salarian console operators began to try and get a response from their terminals. They paused when the viewport screen played an animation.

A five fingered hand, blocky in shape, colored pure white with a green band at the wrist. Another hand, this time three fingered with a beige strip, appeared on the opposite side. The two moved together, before grasping eachother and moving up and down. The salarians were confused, many things about the situation confusing them.

There was the animation. The only race with a five fingered hand were the Asari. Was it possible they had found another species somewhat like them?

Of course, the main part that had them confused, and scared, was the fact that they had hacked the computer systems and played an animation on their viewscreens.

**Onboard the **_**Invictus**_

"Sir. First contact package is away. Databases copies, markers left in the language and cultural files. Playing message."

The first contact scenario was a strict list of points to accomplish. First was to face whatever fleet there was, providing maximum weapons spread. Second was to install the first contact program, which would sieze the computer systems of the ship, while copying the entirity of it. The program would leave obvious markers as to have been present in the language database, to give the illusion of looking for a common language.

Baker nodded, checking off the steps of first contact. Next was to release the hold the program had over the ship, followed by actual contact.

"Play first contact message, withdraw the virus and prepare for live contact. By the book people." a series of yes sirs echoed across the bridge. Straighting his had, he stood, back straight and sholders back. The area behind him was well lit, a large cloth flag of the Human Necron Empire hanging in the back. The green mark of The Void Dragon on a black background.

**Onboard the **_**Discovery**_

The lights flashed, monitors shut down. After a minute of the animation, everything shut down. The captain was about to issue order when the hum of computer started up, lights turned back on, and the general readiness of the ship hit peak.

"Systems back online and under control. Detecting traces of foreign activity in both language and cultural databases. Hold on, a file is executing."

The Salarian's three fingerd hand clenched the armrest of his chair. The aliens had taken control of his ship, purused the databases and now was just watching them.

A video popped up, taking the bridge crew by surprise. It was of a planet. A perfect garden world by Citadel standards. The planet seemed to be an even split of land versus water, leaving a very green planet. The camera was flung forward, entering the atmosphere and angling up from the ground once inside. It flew over the countryside, before angling sharply to the left, revealing a city. The Salarians watching the video gasped, awestruck by its beauty.

Tall gleaming spires made of a silvery metal, with black glass windows, stretched into the sky. Smaller buildings surrounded them, but the entire city was built like a pyramid, with a tall tower in the middle, with buildings getting progressively smaller the farther away from the center. The city itself was surrounded by a high wall, but shorter than the shortest buildings.

And above the city, high above, hung a ship. A kilometer in length, it hung above the city, a silent protector. Made of black metal, with large weapon emplacements, it floated there by no obvious means.

The camera flew into the city, flying around buildings and streets, finally going up the main spire, before going through a window and observing a figure at a desk.

It looked like an Asari, the facial structure, five fingered hand, humanoid appearance all being the same. But this one was beige colored, the color of a younger Salarian. Fur covered the top of its head, not unlike Quarians when out of their suits. The uniform was obviously military, with a few medals on his chest. Some type of garment hung from a hook against the wall, while some sort of helmet was balanced on top.

His fur was grey and black, looking somewhat like Asari spices. It looked up, seeing the camera.

"I am Fleet Admiral James Cutter. I bring a message of peace on behalf of the Human Necron Empire with no wish for hostilities. Our Empire is composed of two species, us, Humanity, and the Necron."

The camera panned right, towards the door. With a hiss, it slid open, revealing a Necron.

The easiest way the Salarian team could describe it was a silver metal skeleton, with ornate armor green and gold armor covering the limbs. A huge cloak, made of interlocking silver plates hung from its shoulders, while a gold crest sat upon its head. The eyes were green, glowing like two hellish fires.

"The Necron are a race of beings bonded to a metal construct. We work together towards the advancement of our civilization and our goals. We mean you no harm."

The Necron walked towards the camera, before standing before it.

"My title is Imotekh. I will be the liason between your species and ours. Admiral Cutter will facilitate between his species and yours. This planet is known as Novam Terram, and the city is Sakresh. I invite you to bring a diplomatic team onboard the _Invictus_, the large ship ahead of you. They will await a response."

The video ended, showing a green emblem, like that on the side of the ships, on a black background.

The bridge crew sat in silence. The video had been transcribed into perfect Salarian. The city was unlike any ever seen, geared seemingly towards siege warfare. The ship. The ability to be in atmosphere was impossible. The mass of the ship should have torn it asunder under the gravity of the planet. The Alien, a Human, so alike and yet so different from what was known. And the Necron. The Necron was on all of their minds. A person, bonded to a skeletal frame? With such a regal, yet warlike appearance? The Council had to know.

"Send a message to the council. Inform them of what has happened."

**Citadel Council**

The Citadel Council. Masters of the known galaxy, they ruled the species below them, guiding them as they saw fit. If you were Asari, Salarian, or Turian, life could be good. You had the law on your side, should you be apart of the other species, there was a certain level of discrimination levied towards you.

Currently, the three were watching the first contact video, sent to them by the STG ship. The ship had been dispatched when the relay control center had been notified of relay 712, until now dormant, being activated. This was what was sent. Also was a request for diplomats. So far, the encountered fleet had not made any movements.

"The _Discovery_ has forwarded light scan results. For some reason, the scanners cannot penetrate the hulls, but there is absolutely no element zero present. The weapons too are lacking of any element zero." Valern, the Salarian representative, could barely contain his excitement. A race that, so far, did not use element zero. Of course, there had to be an eezo core, how else did they use the relay? They must just use eezo for their drive.

The Turian counciler, Sparatus, was paying attention to the brief images of the ships. The weapons were massive. Clearly they didn't use eezo, or else the barrels would far smaller. Likely it was some propellant based cannon. Without the presence of eezo, shields could also be ruled out. All in all, they couldn't prove to be too much of a threat.

Tevos, the Asari representative, was of two minds. On the one hand, she was glad that this new species advocated peace instead of war. Another species like the Krogan would not do. Observing the Necron however, left her out of sorts. The claim that it was a being bound to a metal form was clearly a lie. The sheer idea was impossible. Clearly it was some kind of artificial intelligence. That wouldn't do.

"So," remarked Valern. Tevos noticed Valern was oddly excited. Possibly because of the new technology. If she was honest, she was a bit excited too. New technology, culture. They would help ease the economic situation.

"Shall we head on over?" he asked, barely containing the excitement in his voice.

"We should bring a fleet. While this new species seems like a small power, we know nothing of their technology. I suggest the _Destiny Ascension,_ coupled with a few cruisers and frigates. About twenty vessels should do." Sparatus nodded to himself, pleased with his idea. Tevos frowned. A show of force would not be a good idea. If they were to guide this species into the fold, they would need to do it quietly. A race of AI's wouldn't do. Careful maneuvering would be needed to shatter this empire of theirs.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. A new race needs to know who they are dealing with!" remarked Valern. Tevos sighed. Oh well. Once the two of them were set on something, it would take a Prothean to change their opinion.

"Then it's agreed. Inform the STG ship to reply that we are on our way." Tevos led the two councillors towards their private shuttle, typing off orders to the required people. For some reason, there was a feeling of unease present, the closer she got to the shuttle.

**[A.N.] There we go people! So soon after I'm amazed! That's progress! Looks like that writers block is gone! And you have almost 3K words to read! Next chapter coming. BTW, I'm heading to Anime Revolution! Wish me luck! **


End file.
